TNP 2: Return of the Mouse King
by GameShippingGirl19
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the curse was broken. Another story yet to be told. With the strange and troubling return of the Mouse King, Clara and Hans find themselves under another curse and must return once again to the Land of the Dolls. This time, however, only Clara can break both their curses. Can Clara pull off the unimaginable and stop the Mouse King herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Four years ago, the curse of the Mouse Queen, which turned Hans Drosselmeier into a nutcracker and earned him the title "Prince of the Dolls", was broken by the generous and beautiful young Clara Stahlbaum. Hans was now 18 years old, his dearest Clara 17. Shortly after the journey to the Land of the Dolls, Uncle Drosselmeier introduced his nephew to Clara's family, and with her father's permission and blessing, Hans could begin courting Clara when they both had come of age. It was 2 years ago that Hans began courting Clara as promised.

Currently, Hans and his eccentric uncle were attending another one of Dr. Karl Stahlbaum's frivolous parties. Hans didn't mind such events, but far too often, they reminded him too much of his endeavors with the beautiful but incredibly vain Princess Perlipat. He couldn't even remember now why he ever desired her. Her beauty, if he had to guess. That seemed to be what drew in most of her suitors.

But with Clara, there was much more to her than just her beauty. She was kind, clever, and brave. She had loved him even as an inanimate, "hideously ugly" nutcracker. Clara was truly one of a kind in Hans' eyes, and he knew if he wished to have her completely to himself, he would have to propose marriage before any other suitors came forward for her hand as well.

Hans was currently watching Clara silently as she wandered around the ballroom to many guests before pausing next to her older sister, Louise, and her brother-in-law, Erik. She was clad in a beautiful teal-colored dress that complimented her skin tone wonderfully and her red- tinted brown hair, which had grown out considerably in the past four years, was partially swept up a small bun in the back on top of her head while the rest flowed down to below her shoulders like a waterfall. Of course, it didn't matter to Hans what she wore or how she had fixed her hair. To him, she was the epitome of beauty no matter what.

"Hans? What is on your mind, dear nephew?"

His uncle's voice coming from beside him shook him from his thoughts and entrancement to Clara. He sighed deeply before turning to his uncle.

"Clara gets more beautiful everyday. Wouldn't you agree, Uncle?"

"Oh, yes," Elias Christian Drosselmeier agreed with a nod. "Getting to be as tall as her dear sister and just as beautiful. Why do you ask, Hans?"

Hans closed his eyes for a moment, then returned his gaze to his uncle with a serious expression.

"Uncle, I don't wish to lose Clara to some other suitor. But on the other hand, what does a poor clockmaker like me have to offer a young lady of high status like her? I should consider myself lucky her father allowed us to court in the first place. What would he say now if I were to approach him for Clara's hand in marriage?"

"What's this I hear?"

Hans froze. It was not his uncle who had spoken. He slowly turned around to find Clara's father, Dr. Karl Stahlbaum, standing just behind him.

"Ah! Just the man we were about to go find!" Uncle Drosselmeier greeted him. Hans paled.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Fret not, dear boy," Dr. Stahlbaum answered instead. "I happened to hear enough of your conversation with your uncle. Let us move this discussion to my office, shall we, gentlemen?"

Uncle Drosselmeier nodded and he and Hans followed Dr. Stahlbaum out of the ballroom and down the hall to his office. Once the doors were shut, Dr. Stahlbaum turned to his companions.

"Now then, perhaps we shall start over from the beginning. You mentioned something about my Sugar Plum's hand in marriage?" he asked, addressing Hans immediately.

Hans shifted uncomfortably, casting a quick glance at his uncle, who nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, he looked Dr. Stahlbaum in the eye and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I realize I'm not much of a noble and there isn't much I have to offer Clara, but I love your daughter with every breath I breathe. I thought I was in love only once before, but eventually I realized it was only more of an infatuation. With Clara, it's different from before. She's kind, clever, and brave. Of course, she also gets more and more beautiful with every day that passes. I truly believe that with everything I have that I could never love another as much as I love Clara."

Hans paused, taking a big breath after pouring his very heart out to his beloved's father. Dr. Stahlbaum was quiet, his eyes closed and his chin resting in his interlaced hands as he seemed to take in Hans' words. Finally, he looked up at Drosselmeier.

"You aren't a friend to my family for nothing. What are your feelings about this?"

Hans turned to his uncle, also curious about his standing on the situation.

Drosselmeier chuckled.

"I don't think I have to tell you what sort of lady Clara is becoming. Like you and Ingrid have raised all your children, Clara has a good head on her shoulders and a heart of pure gold. Hans lost his parents when he was still quite a young boy. A sickness, I believe. His mother died in childbirth and his father was lost when he was 5. He was entrusted to my care since then and I've taken special care to see he grew into a man his dear late parents would be proud of. I couldn't be any prouder of him myself, so I'm quite certain they are as well. I see no truer man to take care of Clara in married life than my nephew."

Hans' eyes brimmed with tears at his uncle's generous words. He strived to be a good-hearted, hard working man people could be proud of, no matter where he came from. To hear his uncle say how proud he was of him and that his late parents would be as well had moved him.

Dr. Stahlbaum nodded in thought before returning his attention to Hans.

"Young man, your uncle has been a good friend to my wife and I for many years. Eccentric and bizarre as he may be, he is a good man nonetheless, and I've seen enough when you are with Clara to know that the two of you share a special sort of bond. With our close friendship with your uncle in mind, I grant my blessing to you for Clara's hand."

Hans couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing correctly? Dr. Stahlbaum had blessed his potential union with Clara? Surely, he had to be dreaming.

"You-I mean, we can-really?" he stuttered.

Dr. Stahlbaum chuckled.

"Humble as you are, you make my Sugar Plum happy beyond compare. No other suitor will ever make her feel that way. All I wish for is to see my children happy, whatever they decide. If Clara's decision is you, Hans, I approve the union."

As it finally began to sink in that he had permission to marry Clara, Hans grinned so big it threatened to split his face in half. He stood from his seat and bowed out of habit to Dr. Stahlbaum.

"Thank you so much, sir! I swear, you won't regret your decision!"

Hans then left the office in a brisk walk, not before discreetly accepting a small box from his uncle. He quickly studied the contents, which was a simple but beautiful ring just fit for his Clara, before returning to the ballroom where Clara appeared to be searching for him. Her eyes lit up upon spotting him and she gave him a smile before easing through the crowd to his side.

"There you are! I was wondering where you had disappeared to."

"My apologies, Clara. My uncle and I were speaking to your father."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. No need to be concerned, my love."

Her bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, but she didn't press the matter any further, to his relief.

They then realized the Waltz of the Flowers had begun playing. Hans smiled and habitually bowed to her, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance, Clara?"

She giggled and took his hand, curtsying in return.

"Oh, yes, please!"

He lead her out onto the dance floor, where they began a graceful waltz. To his surprise, she began to sing in tune to the music as they danced, her voice soft so that only he could hear.

 _"If you could hear me now_

 _If I could only get through_

 _I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams_

 _Share all my secrets with you_

 _If you could see me now_

 _Waiting for someone to hold_

 _Someone so brave, who's never afraid_

 _Someone who's strong like the knights of old_

 _I save this dance for you_

 _I hope it lasts forever_

 _So let one star shine through_

 _And make my wish come true_

 _If you could hear this song_

 _This dance would last forever_

 _I'd carry us along_

 _To a place where we belong"_

It was a beautiful little tune, and to hear her sing of her feelings to him only made his love for her grow even more in return.

At the end of the night, as the many guests were leaving, Hans pulled Clara off to the side to speak with her privately.

"I wish to see you tomorrow as soon as possible. I have something important to tell you, but it can wait since tonight has been rather busy. Come to Uncle's shop tomorrow the moment you can."

Clara nodded in agreement and Hans quickly kissed her goodnight before leaving with his uncle.

 _'Could it have anything to do with them talking to my father earlier tonight?'_ Clara wondered as she retired to her room for the night. Taking her hair down and changing into a nightgown, she slipped into bed and allowed herself to drift into slumber, excitedly wondering what it was her love would speak to her about the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Question and Bad News

As she had promised, the next morning after breakfast with her family, Clara had dressed in mint green sitting dress, pulled her hair up in the same style it had been in the night before, and was off to Herr Drosselmeier's clock shop in town. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night due to her curiosity and excitement over Hans' sudden, mysterious urgency to see her again today.

 _'I do hope nothing is seriously wrong. I know he said last night it was nothing to worry about, but that didn't satisfy my concern.'_ Clara fretted to herself.

As she arrived at the shop and knocked upon the door, it was only a few moments later that a very happy Hans opened it and let her in.

"I'm glad you could make it. Uncle's gone to pick up an order of clock parts, so it's just us at the moment," Hans spoke as he took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door.

"I don't think I can wait anymore. What in the world is happening, Hans? You've been acting a bit strange since last night after you and Uncle Drosselmeier left to speak with my father," Clara finally asked as he led her to the back of the shop. The secretive nature he had was making her anxious.

Hans gently took her hands.

"I didn't intend to worry you like that, Clara. Actually, the conversation my uncle and I were having with your father last night was connected to some concerns of mine I've began having."

"Concerns? What do you mean, my sweet nutcracker?"

Hans smiled a bit hearing Clara call him that. He no longer found it a little offensive like he had at first, due to it reminded him of how he became one in the first place. Now, it was just her own personal term of endearment whenever they were alone.

"Well, just that I probably won't be the only suitor who intends to seek your hand. How I don't want to lose you to someone more...well off than I. It's true I don't have much to offer, being a poor clockmaker."

"Hans, you aren't poor. You and Uncle Drosselmeier make enough money to live comfortably."

"But to some others, it isn't enough. I'm still of a lower class than you and your family."

"That shouldn't matter. True, Papa holds those grand parties every now and then to make an impression, but it matters not what others think when it comes to our closest family friends, like Uncle Drosselmeier and, by extension of him, you."

Her statement made Hans' smile widen just a bit before it dropped altogether.

"Someone else could still come along. Someone who could promise you everything you desire and be able to see it through. Someone who-"

"That is enough!" Clara exclaimed, her voice raising just enough to startle Hans into silence. "I don't know where all this is suddenly coming from, but it stops right now!"

She then lowered her voice back to normal and sat down on the small workbench behind her.

"Hans, I have no desire for material things, and while I would love to dance in the ballet like I've always dreamed as a child, such dance schools are next to impossible to attend, even for me. Besides, as time has come and gone, my dreams have changed since then. Dancing is more of a small pleasure rather than a job to do the rest of my life. No, my heart's desire lies right here where I grew up, because the only thing I will ever want in my life is here as well."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious, dear nutcracker?" Clara asked as she stood up and pulled him into a kiss.

After relishing in it for a few moments, Hans pulled away from her, and she looked up into his warm brown eyes with resolve in her own.

"Then, you need to know now where the conversation with your father was leading to. Since I don't wish to lose you to another suitor, I spoke with your father last night and asked for his blessing."

"Blessing? For what?" Clara asked, though she had a small idea where this was going.

For a moment, Hans was silent before finally looking up at her again and replied softly, "To marry you."

Clara heard his words, however, and gasped softly, quickly sitting back down so as not to collapse.

Hans took her hands and kneeled in front of her, much like he had in the Land of the Dolls when he asked her to stay and be his princess.

"I remember doing this similarly in the castle. But now, I'm hoping your answer will be different considering we've had some time to grow up a little. I ask you not to ever leave my side for as long as time allows us to be together. I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me, and if ever we part ways, my heart will always be with you. I love you with every breath life gives me, Clara, and I know I was born to be with you. Please, say you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Clara Stahlbaum, will you marry me?"

Somewhere while he'd been speaking, one hand presented the opened box to Clara, revealing the ring his uncle had slipped him just last night to her.

Clara's tears streamed down her face in little rivers, but through them, she was smiling. Oh, how she had waited for this day. She knew the day after returning from the Land of the Dolls, when she rushed to the shop and demanded answers from Uncle Drosselmeier, when her beloved nutcracker came into the room in his true form, that there would never be another for her. And she would be a fool to throw all of that away now.

"Oh, Hans. My sweet nutcracker...of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, the momentum pushing him backwards onto the floor with Clara on top of him.

Hans' arms wrapped around her as she sobbed with joy. He suspected she would accept, but was still relieved when she said yes.

A few moments later, she had calmed down and he slowly eased them both up into a sitting position. While Clara brushed away her remaining tears with her right hand, Hans gently took her left one and slid the ring onto her wedding finger. The ring fit perfectly on Clara's slender finger.

For the next few hours, they basked in their new engagement. They returned to Stahlbaum Manor, where there was a small celebration with her family. Later that evening, the young couple returned the shop where Drosselmeier had just returned.

"I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you. Sounds like I missed the small party earlier." While he said this pleasantly, Drosselmeier's expression was a touch grim, which didn't fool his nephew.

"Uncle, what is it? You look troubled," Hans pointed out. It was then Clara also noticed the grimness of her godfather's expression.

Drosselmeier sighed softly. "I'm afraid that with the good news of your engagement also comes bad news."

"What sort of news, Uncle?" Clara asked this time.

Drosselmeier raised his head to look at the young couple with a serious expression.

"Though I'm not sure how, the Mouse King has returned from the grave."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cursed Again

As soon as the words left Drosselmeier's mouth, the young couple in front of him froze, their faces drained of color and their expressions a mix of confusion and fright.

"What? But how could that be possible? Clara saw him fall to his death and my curse was broken! How could he possibly be alive?!" Hans exclaimed, beginning to pace the length of the shop anxiously.

"No one knows for certain. But it is believed someone used witchcraft to resurrect him," Drosselmeier replied.

Clara was silent, her expression still frozen in fear. After everything they'd gone through the last time, that miserable rodent was _still_ running amok? What would it take for him to disappear completely?

Hans noticed the vacant, fearful expression upon his beloved's face and gently took her shoulders, forcing her back to reality and making her look up at him.

"He won't hurt you, Clara. He won't even get near you again. I won't let him."

Though reassured, the fear didn't completely vanish from her expression.

"What can we do, Uncle?" Hans asked, turning to his uncle again for answers.

Before the old clockmaker could reply, a familiar voice echoed into the room, the air static with an unknown, powerful magic.

 _"The spell you broke on your head falls,_

 _You shall crack nuts, Prince of the Dolls."_

However, to Hans' horror, not only did the spell turn him back into a nutcracker, it swirled around Clara as well, shrinking her down to doll size and turning her into an inanimate ballerina.

As the unknown magic faded away, Drosselmeier used his own magic to bring his nephew and goddaughter to life, but could not change them back into humans.

Hans gasped as he came to life. Getting to his feet and looking down at himself, he groaned.

"Not again."

Drosselmeier kneeled down and picked him up, placing him on the counter next to Clara, whom he had already placed there, before leaving the room. Hans gasped again, seeing how the spell had also affected his beloved.

"No...oh, Clara. Not you, too!"

Clara had the same fake lipstick and blush circles on her cheeks that most other female dolls had. Her hair was loose and done up in thick curls that were pulled away from her face by a tiara-design silver headband. She was now clad in a ballet dress with a shimmering silver bodice with thin, off-the-shoulder pink sleeves and a knee-length, flowing pink tutu that also had a bit of a shimmer, complete with pink tights and white ballet shoes.

She was beautiful, if only she wasn't a doll as well.

Clara observed the change in her appearance before nearly breaking down in tears, falling to her knees with her hands covering her mouth.

"I...I can't return home like this! What would I tell my family? How would they even react?!"

She then covered her entire face with her hands and began to weep. Hans kneeled next to her, taking her into his arms and softly stroking her hair as she wept.

"I'm so sorry, Clara. This wasn't supposed to happen. You should've never been involved like this."

Guilt racked his small, toy form. It was bad enough he was under this spell again, but why Clara, too? Why did she have to be involved in this? She had done nothing wrong to deserve this. Unless, this was punishment for their last encounter with the Mouse King...

Clara calmed a bit and lifted her head to look at Hans while shaking it.

"Don't blame yourself, love. What matters right now is breaking this spell again. Although I'm sure it won't be so simple this time as it was the last."

"Indeed it won't," Uncle Drosselmeier replied, coming back into the room, a small sack in his hand. "The two of you must return to the Land of the Dolls tomorrow night. Until then, the magic in this sack will return you both to human form temporarily. Once night falls, you will become dolls again, and all your doll friends from before will awaken as well. Perhaps they can assist you in your journey. In order for the spell to stay broken, the Mouse King must be slain in a matter that will prevent him from coming back or being resurrected."

"How can we do that, Uncle?" Hans asked, standing up and gently pulling Clara up with him.

"That you must figure out on your own. You have done it before, you shall do it again."

As the sun began to rise the next morning, the magic turned Hans and Clara back into humans as Drosselmeier had promised and Clara returned home with a note to cover up her absence all night. Later that evening, when the magic that kept them human ran out, Hans would sneak over after Clara's family had turned in for the night. After that, their next great adventure would commence.

 **AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I promise the chapters will get longer. I just wanted to post SOMETHING! Many apologies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return of the Dolls

That entire day, Clara tried her best to act as if nothing was wrong. As if she wasn't cursed to be a doll. Anytime someone approached her and commented about her behavior being a bit off, she brushed away their concerns, insisting she was fine.

Oh, if only it were the truth. If only everything was as fine as she claimed. But how could it be fine when come nightfall, she would be a ballerina figurine again? How had everything gone from perfect to chaos in an instant?

Later that night, as everyone turned in, Hans came over to Stahlbaum Manor and was let in by Clara just before the magic wore off and they reverted back into dolls.

At the same time, a shower of golden magic washed over the toy cabinet, bringing all the dolls within to life.

"I say, what's happening this time?" came the unmistakable voice of Pantaloon.

"The night's only gotten started. We aren't havin' another crisis, are we?" Marie's accented voice followed soon after.

"Come on! We need to get down from here and find out what's happened!" Trudy's voice ended the conversation.

Then, the three dolls in question came sliding down the nearby curtain rope.

"Pantaloon! Trudy! Marie! Over here!" Clara called, waving them over to her and Hans.

"Why, Miss Clara! Whatever happened to you and the Nutcracker?" Trudy asked the dreaded question.

"The spell was broken. But now, Hans has been cursed again, and this time, so have I," Clara responded, motioning down at herself.

"I thought I remembered you being taller than the rest of us," Marie commented.

"We need to return to the Land of the Dolls in order to break the spell this time," Hans added.

"Might be difficult to get up to the castle from down here," Pantaloon interjected, pointing up at the toy castle that was out of their reach.

"Oh, dear. He's right. The only way we all got up there before was because Clara put us there," Trudy said sadly.

Clara put a hand to her chin while looking around the room, deep in thought. Spotting her father's footrest in front of his favorite chair, she got a partial idea.

"That footrest should provide a perfect stepping stool for us to get up to the castle," she said, pointing at it. "The only other problem is a means to position it. Even all of us together wouldn't move it very far."

Suddenly, the footrest began inching away from the front of the chair, making them all stiffen in fright. Was somebody awake and spotted them? Then, they all sighed in relief when the one responsible for moving it revealed themself to be Clara's now fully grown house cat, Pavlova.

"Pavlova," Clara laughed, walking over to her cat, whom towered over her at the moment. "You scared me out of a year's growth, you silly kitty! What in the world are you doing down here?"

Pavlova only responded by pushing the footrest the rest of the way over to the table the castle rested upon and backed away.

"Pavlova just solved our problem!" Hans said with a smile.

"Oh, Pavlova, you good kitty! Thank you!" Clara cried, reaching up and scratching under Pavlova's chin in thanks. Pavlova purred before padding off.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get up there and to the Land of the Dolls," Hans called, jumping up first before helping Clara up as well, followed by Pantaloon, Trudy, and lastly Marie.

Through the castle doors, the Land of the Dolls remained unchanged. For the moment. The same garden which shimmered with the coconut frosting snow greeted them, as did the swans that would take them to the doll palace. The sights they saw before during the flight were unchanged, right down to when they landed at the gingerbread castle, dressed similarly to how they'd been the last time they were here.

Clara's dress was still designed the same as the one she wore when she first became a doll, but now resembled the mint green one she wore before. Hans' red "suit" turned sky blue and his "pants" had changed from black to tan, just like last time.

"At least the curse hasn't affected the Land of the Dolls yet," Clara whispered. Hans had heard her, though, and gently took her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"We'll stop the curse before it can, my love," he murmured back to her, which earned him a small smile from his princess.

In a similar fashion as before, a guard was there to let them out of the carrier on the swan's back, and together, they led a procession into the castle. This time, Clara didn't have tell Hans to wave. He already was. However, this time there would be no time to dance. Not until this curse was laid to rest. Permanently.

The dolls gathered seemed to know this as well. While they were cheering in greeting, welcoming their "prince" back to their world, there was an underlying feeling of fear and tension. As the welcoming procession ended, a few guards approached their group.

"Your highness, we must discuss what to do about the Mouse King's return."

"Right. Lead the way, men. Pantaloon, you come, too," Hans motioned for the old soldier to follow him. Pantaloon nodded and they departed.

"I fear the spell may never end at this rate," Trudy fretted. Upon arriving at the castle, her and Pantaloon had become younger again, theirs and Marie's clothing becoming brighter in color as well.

"Trudy, you mustn't think that," Clara replied.

"She's right. It was broken before, it can be broken again," Marie added, fluffing her hair and looking in her little mirror.

"But for the assistance we need, we may need to embark on a dangerous journey-"

"-cross the Sea of Storms?! No one's done so and lived to speak of it!" Pantaloon gasped in protest.

"It's dangerous, yes. But not impossible," the head guard replied.

"What will we find on the other side that can help us defeat the Mouse King for good?" Hans asked. He was willing to attempt this journey if it meant stopping the Mouse King forever and putting this curse to rest.

"The stories speak of an island there, the home of a powerful princess. Many kings and rulers from before themselves believed in her magic. Myth or not, it may be the only chance to defeat that retched rodent."

"If it's only hope we have, we'll have to take the risk. Put an expedition together, men. I want to set out as soon as possible," Hans ordered. The guards saluted.

"Yes, your highness!"

After they left the room, Pantaloon turned to Hans.

"Are you certain about this? For all you know, we could be chasing after a fantasy!"

"You heard them, Pantaloon. This may be our only chance to defeat the Mouse King. I have to end this curse. Not just for myself or for the Land of the Dolls, but for Clara. She never should've been involved like this."

"Well, if it must be done this way, that is the way it will be done."

Later that night, Hans and Clara both found themselves unable to rest. Finally, Clara found herself out on the balcony outside the ballroom, the last place she saw the Mouse King as he fell into the mists below, nearly taking her with him. Her arms were folded across her abdomen as she stared down in thought.

"I hate seeing you like this. You look miserable."

Clara looked up and Hans carefully folded his arms over hers, holding her closer to him.

"I don't think I ever told you...nightmares of that moment, here on this balcony, him glaring down at me and almost killing me, haunt my dreams every year on Christmas Eve. Ever since we came back from the Land of the Dolls, every year, he's there in my dreams. I was afraid it meant something, and now this."

Hans pulled away and turned her around to face him.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this, Clara. This wasn't supposed to happen, but now, you are also cursed because of me. I will end it this time. I'll make sure of it."

"Don't blame yourself, Hans, please. It isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's the Mouse King."

Hans pulled Clara into a warm hug, kissing her cheek.

"Either way, I swear I'll make this right."

 **AN: I'm kinda mixing in elements of Barbie in the Nutcracker in this...it was one of my favorite movies as a child and this story needs content so...yeah.**


End file.
